Freak Love
by Picos
Summary: Jung Hoseok yang terlihat patah hati, dan bertemu hoobae alienya. dan melakukan kencan diakhir cerita.


**Freak Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: semuanya milik tuhan YME, BTS milik BigHit dan orangtuanya, dan cerita ini milik saya.  
**

**Pair: HopeV**

**BoyXBoy, typo(s) merajalela, Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Duduk di taman pada hari sabtu sore adalah hal menyenangkan apalagi bersama dengan kekasihmu. Namun jika kau seorang diri mungkinlah buruk. Atau jika tidak kau bisa mengajak teman temanmu bukan?

Tapi tidak bagi laki-laki berwajah panjang ini. Duduk dimanapun pada hari sabtu sore tidaklah berpengaruh apa-apa baginya. Toh hanya sekedar duduk.

Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak. Dia sedang patah hati. Dan berjalan seorang diri menuju taman memperparah keadanya. Apalagi Seseorang yang disukainya menolaknya. Apa kau pernah merasakanya juga? Jika tidak, lupakanlah.

'**Maaf Hoseok. Sepertinya kau tidak tau informasi. Aku kencan dengan Jimin.' **

Ingin rasanya laki-laki ini —Hoseok— menendang jauh jauh laki laki pendek bernama Park Jimin. Anak itu. Selalu mendahuluinya.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku di ujung taman. Dia memilih tempat sepi, sepi dari pasangan yang berbahagia diarea taman. So bad. Right?

"Apa perlu kusingkirkan sipendek itu." mulutnya terus menggerutu. Hoseok memandang sekumpulan bunga yang berada ditanganya. Bunga yang tadinya ingin dia beri untuk Min Yoongi.

Miris.

**'Aku lebih suka coklat dari pada bunga.' **

Sial.

Min Yoongi. Orang yang baru saja dia nyatakan cintanya terus mengiang di telinganya. Suaranya dan wajahnya tak ingin lepas darinya.

**'Aku harus pergi. Jimin menungguku. Sampai jumpa.' **

"Shit! Berhentilah pikiran sialan!" Hoseok menarik rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Tangan kananya meremas bunga malang yang tergenggam olehnya. Tanganya hendak melempar bunga itu, namun sebuah suara mengejutkanya.

"Bunga itu terlalu indah untuk dibuang. Berikan saja padaku." Laki-laki berambut caramel itu mendekatinya ari arah samping. Merampas bunga dari tanganya. Dan merapikan beberapa bagian yang rusak karna ulahnya. Dan terduduk disamping kananya.

"Kim... Taehyung?" Hoseok berbisik. Dia tak menyangka jika laki-laki ini berada disini. Apa dia tidak berdiam diri dan bertingkah aneh seperti biasanya? Namun bisikanya tak cukup pelan.

Laki-laki berambut karamel itu menoleh kearah Hoseok, memincingkan mata tajamnya."Kau begitu berisik sunbae. Aku bisa mendengar gerutuanmu dari pohon disamping sana." Taehyung kembali fokus dengan bunga ditanganya. Apa? Dia mendengar semuanya? Hoseok menepuk pelan dahinya. Bodoh.

"Apa ini cinta pertamamu sunbae? Kau begitu frustasi." Taehyung berbicara padanya setelah sekian lama hening. Hoseok melirik Taehyung yang menghirup sekumpulan bunga digenggamanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya. Mendengar itu Taehyung terkekeh.

"Kau tau sunbae? Cinta pertama memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus." Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, dan mematahkan satu bunga untuk diletakan ditelinganya.

"Lalu? Apa kau punya cinta pertama?"

Hoseok berujar remeh. Pasalnya Kim Taehyung — Hoobaenya— tak pernah terlihat jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Dia selalu bertingkah aneh, tak seorangpun bisa menebaknya.

Taehyung tertawa. Dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok "Tentu."

Hoseok terperangah. Anak ini sungguh penuh kejutan. Dia pikir anak aneh ini tak mengenal apa itu cinta.

"Lupakan saja Yoongie sunbae. Kurasa Jimin yang akan mendapatkanya." Hoseok mengigit bibirnya. Ya Taehyung mungkin benar. Jimin yang mendapatkan Yoongi. Terbukti beberapa hari ini Jiminlah yang selalu berada disisi Yoongi. Dan.. Fakta bahwa mereka berkencan.

"Kau tau ini menyebalkan." Hoseok memejamkan matanya. Dan menghirup udara senja yang berganti malam.

"Ya. Aku tau. Tapi kau bisa memulainya denganku." Taehyung berujar mulus tanpa menatap Hoseok. Masih dengan tingkah anehnya. Hoseok terbelak, menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Taehyung yang berdiri didepanya.

"Apa kau seirus?"

"Hahaha. Tidak. Aku bercanda." Taehyung menampilkan cengiran kecilnya. Sungguh manis dimata Hoseok. Apalagi sebuah bunga yang tersemat ditelinganya. Hoseok mendengus. Apa maunya?

"Aku mengharapkan itu serius. Bukan leucon—"

Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri Taehyung yang terlihat blank akibat perkataanya. Sungguh lucu.

—Kim Taehyung."

Saat langkahnya dekat dengan Taehyung, laki-laki berwajah panjang ini mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap mata caramel Taehyung yang memikat. Tanganya ia sematkan untuk membelai surai caramel yang terasa lembut bagai sutra.

"Aku mau memulainya denganmu."

Hoseok menampilkan seringainya. Lalu mempertipis jaraknya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung membeku, Jantungnya berdegup. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan terjebak dengan bodohnya bersama sunbae gilanya.

Taehyung menutup matanya. Melihat itu, Hoseok berhenti. menatap wajah Taehyung yang memerah dibawah sinar lampu taman yang terpancar. Hoseok terkekeh. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya menggodamu." Lalu menarik dirinya dan berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka matanya. Mukanya memanas dan dia merasakan degupan jantungnya. Ingin rasanya dia pingsan saat itu juga. Sunbae gilanya memang benar benar gila. Taehyung meremas dadanya yang tak kunjung berhenti berdetak. Apa dia jatuh cinta? Benarkah?

Hoseok tetap berjalan didepan sana. Terlihat jauh di mata taehyung. Tak melihat kearahnya. Tak menghiraukan Taehyung yang blank karenanya.

"A..a.. Su-sunbae.. A-ano—" taehyung terlalu schok. Untuk memanggil sunbaenya saja sangat susah sekali. Dia merutuk lidahnya. Dia tidak terkena struk mendadak kaan?

"Cepatlah alien. Kau tak mau sendirian dalam gelap kan? Ayo kita coba kencan malam ini. Kurasa tidak buruk." Hoseok mengucapkanya dengan santai dikejauhan sana. Tanganya terangkat sebelah. Mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk bergegas.

Oh Goodnes.

Taehyung berlari mengejar Hoseok. Tersenyum kecil tanpa diisadarinya. Begitu juga dengan Hoseok. tanganya menggemgam tangan Hoseok yang terjuntai bebas.

"Kita habiskan malam ini dengan kencan."

"Mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi siapa yang keberatan."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku juga."

"Hahaha."

"Berhenti tertawa alien."

"Okeh."

Siapa sangka? Hoseok yang terlihat patah hati bertemu dengan Hoobaenya? Dan melakukan kencan? Apa benar cinta pertama memang tak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan? Kupikir memang benar. Namun juga tidak. Tinggalkan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Beri mereka waktu untuk menumbuhkan cinta.

Apa?! Cinta?! Tidak tidak. Seperti kata Hoseok, Terlalu cepat. Tapi siapa peduli? Haha, baiklah. Cukup sampai disini.

Salam perpisahan? Ewh tidak.

End

Hai, aku kembali lagi~ tapi.. Tunggu! HUHAAHAHAHA APALAH INI?! APA APAAN INI PICOS?! FF MACAM APA INI (┳Д┳) Sebulan, eh dua bulan ga muncul update ff freak :"D beuh.

ugh, Sebenernya pengen bikin sequel buat ff sebelah. Kemarin ada yang minta sequel kan? Tapi aku ga bisa bikin sequel dari ff oneshoot hiq : maafkan daku. Ff ini aku kerjakan diwaktu malam. Hanya satu jam, tanpa perbaikan-_- jadi maaf kalo begitu freak ya ya ya (ToT) aku sadar. Baiklah baiklah. Cukup cuapcuapnya. Makasih yang kemarin mau sempatin review^°^ /bow/

Ternyata masih banyak yang silent ya. Dan begini jika jadi author baru T.T

Tolong tinggalkan jejakmu~ jangan hapus jejakmu. apapun itu, aku pasti senang^^ walau hanya say hai/?

Ppai-ppai! love love love /emotcium/


End file.
